The First Hunger Games
by Samantha Scarlet
Summary: ok so this is my first fanfic this is the story of Sara Galen-Manson and how the first hunger games would directly affect her life and the life of those she loves Yeah i suck at summaries please read
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sara Galen-Manson I am 30 years old and this is my story of the first ever Hunger Games.

I currently live with my husband Charlie Galen-Manson, and my 10yr old daughter Anna Galen-Manson

For the first hunger games they decree that two people from each district, one man one woman, between the ages of 10 and 50 participate in a fight to the death. I knew something would happen when the Rebellion of District 13 ended, but I never thought that something of this magnitude could even be possible. The day that the rebellion ended would be the hardest day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sara Galen-Manson POW**

The day the Rebellion ended I will always remember. That day I had just seen my sister, who had an adorable 3 yr old girl. They had just left when I heard the announcement "would all citizens of District 12 please meet in the main square." I started cursing in my head immediately, as I knew something bad was about to happen. I went to the square and saw my husband and daughter and raced over to them. "are you ok do you guys know whats happening what is going on….." Charlie took me into his arms and kissed me, which shut me up in seconds. "Sara calm down, breathe everything is fine for now just calm down." I smiled at his attempt to assuge my fears, but I knew that something would happen today. Then I see the President Afericea, step onto the stage, "may I have your attention please. Today we will have the first ever Hunger Games. I will select one courageous man and woman to be offered up as tribute in a arena fight to the death 24 will go in but only one will come out. "crap I don't see what good is gonna come out of this" I thought. Boy was I right. "ladies first" the president said, "and the ladies tribute for the first ever hunger games is…. Anna Galen-Manson" I stood there stunned for about two seconds as she started forward towards the stage. Then my thoughts went into action. "I volunteer" I cried out "I volunteer as tribute" I said more calmly. "your name my dear" the president said a surprised look on her face. This being the first hunger games no one had yet to volunteer in any of the districts. "My name is Sara Galen-Manson" I spoke when I got up to the stage. The president then smiled and said "I bet my buttons that was your daughter" I smiled knowing my daughter was safe this year and now that I knew what the danger was I could protect her and my loved ones from harm, for I had special "abilities" you see, and now I was about to use one to protect my daughter and other loved ones from harm but before I could finish the president spoke again. "the male tribute for district 12 is Charlie Galen-Manson." My worst fear had been realized and now I knew what I must do. I had to protect Charlie from harm so that my daughter would not be left an orphan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie Galen-Manson POW**

I met my daughter in the main square. "Where is mom" Anna asked me "I….." just as I started to speak I saw my Sara look my way and run over to me. "are you ok do you guys know what's happening what is going on….." I silenced her with a kiss that had my insides fluttering. Sara was quite anxious, which I didn't blame her one bit after everything she had been through a small bit of it my fault from when we were teens. I tried my best to calm her down. "Sara calm down, breathe everything is fine for now just calm down." I did what I could and she seemed to calm down, for now, but I knew something was about to happen and I knew that she did too. Then I see the President Afericea, step onto the stage, "may I have your attention please. Today we will have the first ever Hunger Games. I will select one courageous man and woman to be offered up as tribute in an arena fight to the death 24 will go in but only one will come out. "Crap I don't see what good is going to come out of this," I thought. Boy was I right. "Ladies first" the president said, "and the ladies tribute for the first ever hunger games is…. Anna Galen-Manson." I felt Sara freeze at my side for what felt like an instant then she left my side and when I heard her words I felt my world spin. "I volunteer," She cried out, "I volunteer as tribute," she said more calmly. I gasped when I finally processed what she had said. "Sara no" I whispered not even close to loud enough to where anyone could hear me. I watched the woman I had loved since I was 16 as she stepped up on the stage. "Your name my dear" the president said a surprised look on her face. "My name is Sara Galen-Manson," she spoke when I got up to the stage. The president then smiled and said, "I bet my buttons that was your daughter." Then in that moment I realized why my Sara had volunteered, she didn't want our daughter to die. I continued to watch my wife's every move as the president spoke again. "now that that is done we wil now select the male tribute and our male tribute for District 12 is Charlie Galen-Manson." At that moment I knew I had been given a chance to protect my love from danger and be able to send her home. I knew that even if I had to die, that is what it would take to send Sara home to our daughter and loved ones.


End file.
